


Good Vibes 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Stutterclock



Series: Foolin around [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stutterclock/pseuds/Stutterclock
Summary: Tamer had to promise Tiso to get rid of all the vibes, but she "forgot" one.And then she has an oopsie.
Relationships: God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Series: Foolin around [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664884
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Good Vibes 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirrorDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorDragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Vibes Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399153) by [MirrorDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorDragon/pseuds/MirrorDragon). 



> Mirrordragon's "Good Vibes Only" left me inspired - make sure to read their story first!!
> 
> Not only because its way better than this drabble but also this here is a fan sequel of sorts. Can be a standalone, but seriously, you're missing out if you skip what inspired this. :B

Tamer was just observing the ripples that the small orb's magic was sending through the water as she soaked in the heat herself.  
When she had collected and exposed of the orbs like Tiso had demanded it was not by accident that one of the things slipped from the stash and into a secret place tucked away under the bed instead. For one, they had been hella expensive. And for another, sure, 40 at once maybe had been a little too much, but just one? The possibilities with just one were already broad enough to get her mind running.  
She just hoped that the thing would still work. The pulses it sent through the water were a strong indication that yes, it indeed still worked well enough. But could she be sure?

With a thoughtful hum she fished the inconspicuous ball out of the water and held it in her open palm. Immediately she could feel the magic seeping into her hand, leaving it strangely numb and her fingertips tingly. A shudder went through her when she remembered just what had occurred that one day when she had Tiso all tied up, helpless and covered in these little wonders. How fun it was to watch him squirm, twist, beg and eventually break, how good it felt to finally join him, feel him and let the pulsing pleasure from those egg-shaped things radiate through her as well.

She could not help the shuddering sigh that escaped her as she rolled the small orb in her hand, pressing it into her palm more with her fingers.  
It had been a while for her to use one of these.  
And who was to say that while Tiso was out, she could not get some practice in?

She took the orb into her other hand to flex the prickling sensation out of the first and rolled the toy over her chest, up and down, slowly, testing how the sensation lingered. The relaxing effects of the water's heat and the electrifying pulses blended surprisingly well and soon enough she found herself breathing deep and heavy while her blood was running hot through her, the water only adding to the heat radiating off of her.

Sighing quietly she rolled the egg further down until she could press it against her hip bone, rolling it along her loin, teasingly close to her middle until she could barely help herself but roll her pelvis subtly with her own motions.

When she allowed herself to slowly rub the orb along her slit she let a quiet moan escape herself. She was very aware that this was going well beyond just testing the damn thing, but she allowed herself the indulgence, rubbing it up and down, teasing her folds apart and finding her clit.  
With a dignified sigh she sank deeper into the water, her head resting against the edge of the basin, eyes closed, as she rubbed the orb into herself with small, controlled circles.

Holding it instead of just tying it to one part of Tiso's body was promising to be a ton of fun. She could barely wait watching Tiso jump at the feeling of having the thing get slowly dragged down his spine, pressing it against his jaw until he squirmed away, pressing it into the cute little slit of his dick hard until he could barely breathe… Tamer's imagination was running a little wild and it only fueled the burning in her chest, causing for more heat to pool in her groin until she unthinkingly pressed into her own hand holding the orb harder, until she was fully hugging it with her folds.  
She gave a low hum as she slowly went back to rubbing along her slit, even under water she was wet enough with her own juices to help with the friction and she could feel her own climax building. As her arousal reached toe-curling intensity, she aimed the orb back up and pressed to her clit, twitching with need as she felt her walls clench on nothing but hot water. When she came, her hips jerked involuntarily but not unwelcome against the orb and she let her hand help, pressing and rubbing, until, without any warning, as she pushed against herself something gave way.  
Still busy riding out her orgasm and her senses still assaulted by the magic pulses now from her insides, maddeningly good in her afterglow and relentless, it took her mind a moment to catch on.  
The orb was inside.

Her first instinct was to cross her legs and clench down hard, the intense pulses radiating through her core tearing a low and deep moan from her. But that initial impulse was followed by a thought and although her mind was still foggy from the recent climax it was:  
"I need to get this back out."

It was hard forming any additional constructive thought as she found herself already racing towards her next orgasm while she hasn't even fully worked through the first one yet.  
Biting her lip and with shaky legs she bent over, spreading herself open and pushing inside. The angle was awkward and no matter how hard she tried, she could only barely reach it, if anything she was pushing it deeper inside.  
"Oh... g...god damn it…" she huffed out. This was going to be an issue.

Tiso used to fight through some of the trials on a regular basis, to keep his skills fresh and wits in battle sharp. But nothing could have prepared him for what he found when he returned today. He had barely opened the door when Tamer, awaiting him there, immediately grabbed him by the hood and yanked the smaller ant inside, slamming the door shut behind him with a leg, only to shove him against it immediately after. It all happened so fast that Tiso couldn’t do more about it other than letting out a short yelp.  
The rush from battle and victory was quickly overpowered by Tamer, who roughly shoved herself against him, her face buried in his neck with a shaky breath, her legs trembling against his.  
She didn’t say a word, just panted against the fabric of his hood.  
Once he had worked a little through the surprise, Tiso quickly found his voice again.  
"What’s gotten into you?” he huffed, partially because Tamer was pressing so close that his breathing was restricted and also because the sudden shock over her immediately jumping him still sat in his bones.  
Tamer pulled away a little with a pressed hum and looked at him with hooded eyes.  
She was panting heavily, and the fingers caught in the fabric of his hood tangled into it more tightly as Tamer shivered against him.  
“Holy shit,” he breathed out, his face flushing.  
A shiver ran through Tamer’s entire form and she pressed her forehead against Tiso’s shoulder again, as her knees buckled ever so slightly. She could only barely stifle a moan.  
“Tiso,” she groaned. That small word already seemed to take a lot out of her. “I have a… problem.”  
She still had him pinned against the door and he hardly dared to move.  
When she was shaken by another tremor Tamer pressed closer again and let her body roll against Tiso’s in a way that had him notice the slick between her legs.  
He swallowed.  
“Did you really miss me that much?” He tried to sound smug, but having Tamer press and rub at him like that stole most of his breath, and it came out more as a wheeze.  
Tamer snarled at that comment and dug her claws into Tiso’s shoulder to pull him away from the door and into a sloppy, greedy kiss.  
“Shut your stupid mouth, dumbass,” Tamer hissed at him once she pulled away to catch her breath a bit “You have no idea what I had to put up with until now."  
Her voice was breathy and she got hung up on some of the words which was absolutely unlike her.  
Tiso wanted to make another, snarky remark but was pulled away from the door forcefully and spun around.  
Tiso shrunk and stumbled back, not just because Tamer was rather insistently pushing and steering him into the middle of the room, but also because her fingers dug into his shoulders a little bit too hard and because the eyes she looked at him with weren’t only glazed over with lust, but there was a tinge of primal hunger, something dangerous, and if Tiso wasn’t so enraptured by just the sight of her in this state, he would have been more on the defensive.  
It was unclear if she intended to reach the bed, however they did not get that far, as one of Tiso’s feet caught in a towel Tamer must have carelessly discarded to the floor (still damp), and they both toppled over, Tiso landing somewhat painfully on his back. Tamer, still clutching his shoulder, fell with him and landed with a groan, immediately taking advantage of her position, pinning Tiso's hip with her knee and biting into his neck hard. Tiso yelped, too run over to give a less earnest reaction, and Tamer responded with something that could only be called a growl, deep and throaty and it made Tiso shake with tension, want and… other things.  
When she straddled his hips and ground into them hard with her own Tiso finally felt what was up. He felt the magic radiating from her core, a barely noticeable hum that seeped into his own body and had him panting and twisting after seconds.  
Unable to stop himself he bucked into her, trying to get closer to that pulsing feeling.  
“A-ah… you said you’d… get rid of them all,” Tiso huffed, but did not stop himself from grinding into the sensation. He would never admit to it openly, but having her pin him like that had his blood running hot almost immediately. Toys and ropes were all fun and well, but nothing could beat this. Tamer being strong enough to pin and hold him without any help. How when she seemed delirious with desire, having that want directed towards him had his whole body flushed and head spinning. And Tiso was at her mercy, in no position to stop her from taking what she craved. Just the thought of that had Tiso's pulse thump hard in his throat.  
“Mm-hmm…” Tamer replied followed by a wicked chuckle “I did, but this one I kept… just one.”  
She was panting as she rolled her hips against Tiso again, causing him to let out a small hiss.  
“I got carried away a little,” she admitted "I can’t… get it out anymore.”  
She let her head rest against his shoulder. The whole time her hips moved on instinct, mindlessly rubbing against Tiso’s middle slowly yet hard enough to keep him groaning.  
“But there’s no rush, really…” Tamer said with a grin “I lost track already, but why stop now that you’re here?”  
Tiso’s breath hitched as she ground down hard. Of course he was turned on, too worn out from battle and too much into Tamer to even think of resisting in a meaningful way.  
“Wait…” he breathed out, grabbing Tamers hips with both hands, digging into where her legs met her abdomen with both thumbs. He could feel the radiating magic seep into the pads of his fingertips. It was faint but definitely there.  
“You put the thing into yourself?”  
Tamer looked down at Tiso, her face flushed more than he consciously had ever seen before.  
With a trembling breath she nodded, then quickly said: “I didn’t plan for it… it just happened.”  
She brought her face closer to Tiso’s and her pelvis lifted off of him, as she went back to kissing, biting and licking at his neck and shoulders.  
When Tamer reached down and more or less clumsily palmed at Tiso’s groin, he jumped with a short yelp, his hips rolling into Tamer’s hand with immediate impatience.  
Sure, it was unlike her to beat around the bush, but having her assault him this promptly and directly had Tiso mewling into her open mouthed kisses and his body shivered and twisted under her.  
He had no intention to bail on her, but he had to dispense some tension somehow, and he knew how much Tamer loved resisting prey.  
“You don’t even know, what you’re missing,” Tamer hissed in a low voice, quickly followed by licking along his jawline, grazing it with her teeth shortly after.  
Tiso was still coherent enough to think of multiple rebuttals, yet Tamer had him already too far gone to have anything but needy whimpers escape him as soon as he opened his mouth.  
It took Tamer mere moments to tease Tiso’s erection out of its sheath, giving the tip an experimental rub with her calloused thumb, having Tiso bucking and moaning soon enough.  
She’d scratch and dig into his shell whenever he was close to throwing her off with his feverish thrusting, and it took her a snarl, a sharp squeeze on one of his shoulders and one leg to have him fully pinned for long enough to position herself and sink down on his cock in one fluid motion, her body tender and prepared from all the stimulation and when Tiso was pulled into her heat he let out a heavy sigh, a moan even. Until he was buried deep enough to actually hit and bump into the source of Tamers little issue.  
When his cock was deep enough inside to find and nudge at the magical trinket, a jolt of pleasure went through his whole body like white lightening, intense and raw and he arched into the feeling, into her, and Tamer just sighed, as she moved her hips against his, as if grinding herself onto him to find a more comfortable position.  
Tiso whimpered under her, desperately clawing at her pelvis and legs, quaking. Tamer braced herself against Tiso’s chest and she rose up to slam down again, punching the air out of his lungs.  
Each thrust pressed the vibe against her internal walls hard and had her entire system crackling with want. Before long she was riding Tiso with wild abandon with little to no regard to how he felt about it. But if his moaning and keening was anything to go by, he was comfortable enough. He scratched at her thighs desperately, in an attempt to anchor himself literally anywhere.  
Having her above him, her eyes boring into him, claws digging into his shell as she drew her own pleasure from him already had his head spinning, but the pulses from the toy lodged inside of her rushing through his groin just magnified it all and he had to struggle to not just fall limp already, giving himself to her mercy completely.  
Forming words was hard but Tiso managed to press out her name once or twice, before finding one of her wrists with his hand.  
“T-tamer…” he grit out.  
Her antennae twitched as she tilted her head a little at the sound of her own name.  
It took Tiso all of his concentration to bite back the embarrassing noises and say: “You want the thing out, or n-not? This is…” Good, good, fun, perfect, good “…counterproductive.”  
For a moment Tamer stopped mid motion and Tiso escaped a small, disappointed whine before he could help it. A sadistic grin spread on Tamer’s face just as slowly as she sank back down onto Tiso below her until she felt his erection pushing the small orb inside of her, trapping it even harder in its soft confines and Tiso gasped and mutely clawed at her arm.  
Once flush with him she kept pressed to Tiso hard, rolling her hips slightly, each circle drawing a low pitched keen from the one trapped under her.  
“Not yet,” she sighed, letting her hips grind into Tiso at the angles that felt good which was all of them.  
She could see the tips of his antennae peeking out from under his disheveled hood, twitching and vibrating as he hiccupped on broken sobs.  
Seeing him flushed all the way down his neck, chest heaving with heavy breaths and deep gasps was enough to snap Tamer’s thoughts a bit back into focus.  
Being exposed to the torment of the small orb all on her own had been… fun, in a way. However, nothing could beat passing the torture on to the little idiot, so easily overwhelmed by her strength and maybe his own more or less secret desire to be put in his place. A sly grin split her face as she bent down to nip at Tiso’s neck, brushing the hood off his head with one gentle stroke of her hand.

“You don’t seem to be too keen on being done with this either,” she murmured and without warning sank her teeth into Tiso’s neck, eliciting a yell from him. His legs kicked and he grabbed at her body blindly, desperately trying to press even closer.  
“Don’t worry, little fool, I’m not going to stop just yet.”  
As much as she wanted to, she had to remind herself not to ruin him too much. After all, she still needed him to be coordinated enough to get the orb out of her.  
The mere thought of that made her wince.  
Such an unfortunate, undignified situation. But it had to be resolved somehow. There was no way she’d let the thing just sit inside of her, tormenting her for literal days. The state she was in already after two hours, maybe three was a lot for her to bear with, and she’d do whatever it took to not lose face in front of Tiso any more than she already had. Yet some fun should be allowed.

As she continued lifting off and lowering back down on him she kept as close an eye as she could on his reactions. It was progressively getting harder, too, with her own climax building again. Even before Tiso had returned she did not really have the mind to keep count, and for the past minutes she had been certain to experience a steady high, but the heat coiling in her abdomen proved her wrong.  
It was a lot, and for a second she stopped moving, just pressed flush against Tiso’s pelvis and as he just shuddered under her she felt the coil snap and another orgasm wash through her.  
Her legs shook as they clamped harder against Tiso’s sides. Tamer could feel her walls clench and convulse around his cock and if his sharp gasps and expression were any indication, so could he.  
The vibe inside her drew the feeling out far longer than she thought possible, and having it wedged in hard by Tiso’s erection, pressing against her tightening walls made her only shudder harder.

Once Tiso’s voice escalated from mindless moans to delirious rambling Tamer knew, that she should probably call the quits before she overdid it. But this very moment felt too blissful for it to stop. Tiso helplessly pawed at her, desperately trying to move but too far gone to wriggle free enough to do so.  
The small orb inside her kept dispensing its magic out into her tirelessly, yet still she could feel herself come down from her high slowly, her head clearing if only a little and legs aching.  
She blinked at Tiso below her, mouth hanging open, airy moans pouring from him with each breath. Time and time again it was delightful to see him this unraveled.  
“You okay, little fool? Still feeling good?”  
Tiso screwed his eyes shut and whimpered.  
“P-please, Tamer, I can’t anymore, I need, please, I need you to… let me move, please…”  
Tamer tilted her head at his pleading. Maybe she had already pushed it a little too far if he was begging already.  
If her mind wasn’t as clouded by ecstasy she never would have given in that quickly, but the desperate attempts at rutting into her, the steady pulses from the vibe had her close to falling over the edge again immediately.  
She gently brushed over Tiso’s fingers digging into her hips before grabbing both of his wrists hard and pinning them to his sides. Tiso gasped and tried to worm his arms free before accepting having them pressed more or less uncomfortably to the floor. Tamer did not give him much time to worry about his discomfort anyway before rolling her hips against Tiso’s once more, until he was begging again. With a sadistic grin and slight shift Tamer found a position where her legs actually were still able to hold her weight and she slowly raised herself, almost far enough to lift off of him completely, yet Tiso immediately made use of the space she was giving him to chase her, craving to fuck back into her with such desperation on his face Tamer did not want to resist.  
Before long she slammed back down, quickly setting a brutal pace that had Tiso choking on his own voice as he tried to work with her, incapable to keep time.  
She was teetering close to the edge again, but Tiso reached his climax before her this time, bucking and arching against her, legs flailing and arms pulling hard to get free but to no avail. And Tamer mercilessly kept fucking down on him until he fell limp safe for a steady shudder shaking him.  
Whoops.  
Tamer let herself tip forward until she was mostly flush with him, Face buried in his neck and one thumb rubbing at his palm.  
With her grip loosened Tiso raised and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer, still panting, and for a moment they just lay like that on the hard floor, the soul powered trinket still having its effects seep through both of their cores.  
“I’m so glad I didn’t toss this one out,” Tamer smirked after some moments of silence and Tiso snarled at her so weakly it barely came out as a hiss.  
With a chuckle she pressed some for her standards soft kisses to Tiso’s neck and face and before long had to fight the urge to do it all over again. But if she wanted Tiso to help her out of her predicament, she’d need him possibly more dexterous than he already was.  
With a slap not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to snap his attention to her she tried to ground him. “Alright, enough fooling around,” she huffed “You gotta get this thing out of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> .....and then Tiso needs a lot of "coaxing and convincing" to help Tamer out. :^)
> 
> .....which admittedly that already gives me enough ideas for Good Vibes 3: Atomic Skeebeedee, but I got stuff to do, man!!  
> maybe some day :^)


End file.
